Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Mom: So, how was the first day of school? *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: It was fine, I guess. *Sandy Cheeks (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Petunia: Did you guys pick up on that? *Giggles: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Petunia: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Mom Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Mom Clears her Throat Louder) *Daffy Duck: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bugs Bunny: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Daffy Duck: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Petunia: Signal him again. *Dad: Ah, so, Frankie-Polly, how was school? *Dusty Dustbrain: Seriously? *Petunia: You've gotta be kidding me! *Freakella: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Productions) *(Pepe Le Pew Touches a Button) *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: School was great, all right? *Beetlejuice: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Mom: Frankie-Polly, is everything okay? *(Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse Scoffs) *Bugs Bunny: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Daffy Duck: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Bugs Bunny: No! Not the foot! *Dad: Frankie, I do not like this new attitude. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Beetlejuice: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Bright Heart Raccoon Punches Beetlejuice and Hits a Button) *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Bugs Bunny: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Daffy Duck: Take it to deaf con 2. *Bugs Bunny: Deaf con 2. *Dad: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Bright Heart Raccoon: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: Yeah, well, well-- *Daffy Duck: Prepare the foot! *Bugs Bunny: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Bugs Bunny: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Dad and Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Bright Heart Raccoon Screams) *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: Just shut up! *Daffy Duck: Fire! *Dad: That's it. Go to your room. *Bugs Bunny: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Daffy Duck: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Proud Heart Cat: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style), Character Story 3, and Finding Cuddles... *(Freakella Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Mom: So, Frankie-Polly, how was the first day of school? *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: Fine, I guess. *Petunia: Did you guys pick up on that? *Giggles: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Petunia: Signal the husband. *Mom: (Clear throat) *Daffy Duck: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bugs Bunny: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Daffy Duck: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. This is Cheer Bear. That's Bright Heart Raccoon. *Bright Heart Raccoon: What? *Sandy Cheeks: This is Lisa Simpson. And that's Beetlejuice. *Beetlejuice: (Screaming) *Sandy Cheeks: We're Frankie-Polly's emotions. These are Frankie-Polly's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Cheer Bear: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Sandy Cheeks: What happened? Cheer Bear! *Beetlejuice: She did something to the memory! *Mom: Is everything okay? *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: I dunno. *Beetlejuice: Change it back, Sandy! *Sandy Cheeks: I'm trying! *Cheer Bear: Sandy, no! Please! *Sandy Cheeks: Let it go! *Beetlejuice: The core memories! *Sandy Cheeks: No, no, no, no! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Can I say that curse word now? *Lisa Simpson: What do we do now? *Beetlejuice: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Lisa Simpson: We have a major problem. *Beetlejuice: Oh, I wish Sandy Cheeks was here. *Sandy Cheeks: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Cheer Bear: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Sandy Cheeks: Think positive! *Cheer Bear: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Beetlejuice: What was that? Was it a bear? *Lisa Simpson: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Sandy Cheeks: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Romantic Heart Skunk! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (Cartoon All-Stars Icredible Tribune Style), Characters, Inc., and Finding Cuddles) *Sandy Cheeks: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Lisa Simpson: It's broccoli! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Fliqpy: Who's the birthday girl? *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: (Yells) *Beetlejuice: Brain freeze! *Sandy Cheeks: Hang on! Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse, here we come! Category:Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Alyson court